Shepard vs Jason
by spiderpig95
Summary: Shepard and the Crew unleash an ancient evil.
1. Prologue

**Shepard vs. Jason.**

**Here it is my super secret crossover and to my knowledge the first Mass Effect/Friday the 13th crossover. Have fun everyone.**

The Normandy had been attacked by Batarian extremist who wanted to kill the symbol of humanity, Commander Jonathan Shepard. The attack had failed miserably, with all Batarians being killed, but the Normandy had been greatly damaged. The crew was going to Earth to repair the ship, but what they didn't know was that the Batarians had left a surprise in the Normandy.

Shepard was going down the elevator to see Tali.

"Hey, baby, how the repairs going?"

"Jonathan what did I tell you? Stop calling me baby. I'm not a child."

"Tali I didn't mean it that way, but ok. Sorry, honey."

"That's better." Tali said with a sweet voice.

"How are the repairs going? "

"Well, but the Batarians really did a number on the ship. Not worse then the Collectors but they really did a lot of damage".

"Well, I'm sure my personal engineer can fix it"

"Shepard!" Tali interrupted him, wriggling her hands nervously looking if any one heard.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Shepard said with a frown and a fake sad tone in his voice.

"No its just I don't want them to know about OUR personal lives."

"Oh that's sad" Shepard said. "I may have 'accidentally' told Garrus."

"Garrus! Of all people you told Garrus!"

"What? Doing it with a Quarian isn't something you do every day." Shepard said with an evil grin.

"Doing it with a Quarian! Is that what our night was?" Tali said in an angry tone Shepard never thought he would hear from her.

"Relax Tali, I'm only joking." Shepard said whit an Evil grin (+5 Renegade)

"Joking !" Tali was very angry but also slightly relieved, "you know sometimes I just hate your sense of humor!" Tali said trying to look angry.

"I would never tell Garrus about us. Besides, if I DID tell any one it would be the Illusive Man."

"Of course you would." Tali said.

Shepard picked her up and started swinging her around "Shepard What are you doing! "

As he kept spinning Tali around, Tali started laughing. Shepard kept spinning her around for a little longer before putting her down.

"I'm sorry about the Horrible joke, Tali." Shepard said looking very sad.

"Its OK, Jonathan. I forgive you." she replied.

"Good." Shepard said looking slightly relieved.

"But your still sleeping on the couch tonight. "

"Ah come on"

...

"Commander we are approaching Earth." said Joker over the intercom.

"Good Joker ill meet you on the bridge."

"Aye aye. Oh and Commander. Don't go all soft on me, now."

"You were listening to us?" Shepard almost yelled.

"You'd wanna keep your voice down or I might accidentally send your conversation with Tali to Garrus."

"Joker, I swear if you tell anyone, I'm gonna have you do a marathon through the Normandy"

"Oh your so mean Commander your hurting my feelings" said Joker, getting the 'threat'.

"Bosh'tet" Shepard said with a small smile.

"I see that you picked up a few Quarian words." Tali said looking proud.

"Well I have to understand what my Quarian Girlfriend says in her native language." Shepard said with great emphasis on the Quarian girlfriend part.

Tali started wriggling her finger nervously. She was happy with the comment but still became nervous when he said it.

"Well, I'd better go. See ya latter, honey." Shepard said as he started walking towards the Elevator.

…

"There you are mister 'My Quarian girlfriend'." said joker in very sarcastic tone

"Laugh it up joker" Shepard said slightly annoyed.

"We are one minute away from the L2 station." Said EDI.

Just as EDI finished the sentence the Normandy got rocketed by a huge explosion from the outside of the ship.

"EDI are we under attack?" shouted Shepard.

"No Commander. It appears the Batarians set a charge onto the hull during the attack ."

"Dammit, Hold on we are going to have to emergency land!" shouted Joker.

"But the Normandy Can't Land shouted Shepard.

"Don't you think I know that! We don't have much choice!"

"EDI tell the Crew to strap in. This is gonna hurt!"

As the Normandy entered Earths atmosphere, pieces of the Normandy started chipping off.

"Oh ** we Lost communications Shouted joker."

"If you don't keep the ship steady, we'll lose a lot more that the comms!"

"Try to crash somewhere soft!" Shepard said, half joking.

The Normandy Crashed (or as Joker would call it Emergency landing) In a forest somewhere in The United North American States.

"Oh ** that hurt." said Joker while holding his broken ribs.

"Get Joker to medical and check for other wounded." commanded Shepard. Just then, Tali ran up to the cockpit and jumped into Shepard's arms.

"I'm fine Tali. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Jonathan. Keelah, that was a rough ride."

"I know .Lets go and see where we are."

As Tali and Shepard emerged from the Normandy, they saw and old, decomposing wooded sign.

Camp Crystal Lake.

**That's the end of the prologue, folks. What do you think review and I'm open to suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading and special thanks to deathunit100010 for helping me with Grammar and spelling.**


	2. The Resurection

The Resurrection

"Oh ** this can't be good." Shepard said with a worried voice.

All the Humans looked instantly terrified as they noticed the name on the sign.

"What is it Shepard." Tali asked, looking at Shepard.

"More Than 180 People died here Tali." admitted Shepard.

"That's Terrible!" Tali said with a sad and surprised tone.

"Jason Voorhes" he muttered.

"Commander!" Miranda interrupted Shepard, "We seem to have lost the labs and parts of the storage department."'

"Is every one alright?" Shepard asked sounding worried.

"Yes Mordin is fine and a guard damaged his hand. Oh and 3 red shirts got sucked into space".

"Good then nobody was seriously hurt"

"But we lost most of the Reaper tech and a small amount of the fluid we used to resurrect you" added Miranda.

"Dammit, we could have used that tech against the Reapers. Guess we have to do without it then." said Shepard, shrugging. "Alright Everyone set up camp!" Shepard shouted.

…

Meanwhile at Crystal Lake Cemetery

The Impact from the Reaper Tech had created a small Crater in front of a Grave stone.

The Grave of Jason Voorhes.

…

While the crew set up camp, Shepard was making a roll call.

"Garrus?"

"Here."

"Grunt?"

He heard a loud grunt.

"Miranda?"

"Present."

"Jack?"

*Silence*

"Jack? That's strange. No '** You's'. Something's amiss. Hey, Miranda!"

"What?"

"Where's Jack?" asked Shepard, briefly looking around.

"I don't know." answered Miranda. "She's probably somewhere around the camp"

"We have too much to do to go searching for her. She'll turn up sooner or later". Shepard said as he started to walk away.

"Jonathan?" Tali asked.

"Yes Tali?"

"Who is this Jason your talking about".

"Its just an old Human Tale".

"Tell me we Quarians Love tales"

"Alright honey, lets sit by the camp fire"

As they started walking Shepard started looking at Tali's hips as she was walking.

'Those hips'.

"Jonathan? Jonathan?"

"Er, umh, what?"

"Why are you drooling?" Tali asked

"Uhmm, Err, I was, uhmm, my lips were dry so I was trying to, uhmm, Un-dry them?" he stated coyly.

"You were looking at my hips again weren't you." Tali said, leaning to her side.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is the best hips in the galaxy!" he sated, trying cover some ground in the conversation.

"Well Commander, why don't we go to the campfire." Tali said in a very seductive tone and started swinging her hips in a very sensual way.

*Bong* 'Ouch why does this armor have to made of steel?'


	3. First Blood

**Here it is Folks Part 3,Enjoy.**

Part 3

First Blood

"Finally i can get away from those damn pansies, Shepard and his damn Quarian."  
Jack said in relief.

As Jack kept walking she noticed and old wooden cabin. Feeling bored and  
having nothing better to do, Jack decided to approach the cabin.

'What's in this cabin?' Jack thought to herself as she entered the old cabin.

She walked around the old cabin, dodging rotten planks and pretty large  
cobwebs.

She began to look around it clearly. There were old photos and very dusty  
trophies. Looking at an old banner, she squinted her eyes to try and make out  
the words on it.

"Camp Crystal Lake?" she read aloud. She'd heard the stories, but didn't pay  
much attention to them. A bunch of idiots trying to scare people is what it  
was. Only a myth.

She heard heavy footsteps.

She turned from the banner to view a tall dark figure waiting at the entrance  
to the cabin

"Who is It!" Jack shouted.

'No response'

"Jacob if that's you I swear to god I will slit your fucking throat!"

The figure took a few, loud steps forward. Jack recognized the type of  
clothing he was wearing. No one in 22nd century Earth would be wearing  
something like that.

"And who the fu-". Jack couldn't finish the sentence before the large figure  
grabed Jack her neck and held her above the ground.

He sinisterly pulled her closer to his extremely dimly lit face. She got a  
look at the mans face. His skin almost looked like collector skin but more  
human, with cybernetics.

Jack clawed at the hand on her throat in terror as she looked at the face.

The large man just stared into Jacks eyes before throwing her into a wall.

Jack got up from the ground still dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm gonna kill you freak!" shouted Jack. Picking up her gun, she started  
shooting at Jason.

She hit him several times in the chest and head, but it was no use. He barley  
moved from the bullets.

No shields, no armor, but not able to be killed by a barrage of bullets?

"What are you?" Jack asked now completely terrified.

Taking several loud steps, he grabbed her by the neck and began to drag her  
out of the cabin. Unable to do anything due to the pressure on her neck, Jack  
could only look around weakly as he dragged her around the cabin.

Stopping near a basement door, the figure merely stepped on the door, forcing  
it open. He relentlessly dragged her down, deeper into the cabin. Letting her  
go in the middle of the dark room and disappearing into its darkness, Jack was  
left alone in the middle of the dark room with extremely dim lighting.

She began feeling the floor for something, anything, to fight off the  
creature. Her biotics, for some reason, were disabled. It may have been caused  
by the crash. She never noticed the feign glowing of the large person.

She looked up in despair as, behind her, she heard sharpening of a tool.  
Looking behind her, she saw the figure sharpening a rather large knife. He  
also had a new addition to his face. A hockey mask.

She backed away as he walked forward, still sharpening it. She eventually hit  
a support beam and couldn't back away any more.

He neared her even more. Finishing with the sharpening, he threw away the  
stone he sharpened the knife with and approached her with much more velocity.

He arched his hand backwards brought it to Jacks neck. Its velocity was so  
strong that it went through her and was stopped only with the thud of it  
meeting the wood of the support beam. Tilting it, he began the process of  
removing the head entirely, making squishy noises when he reached her throats  
opening.

Meanwhile at the Camp

"Keelah What a Monster!" Tali said after hearing the tale of Jason.

"From what I've heard, he's buried around here" responded Shepard, looking  
around intently to add to his story.

"But how doesn't he die?" asked Tali.

"No one knows." admitted Shepard, shrugging. "Some say he's immortal. He has  
died several times already but keeps coming back."

"Shepard!" Garrus shouted as he came running towards them.

"What is it Garrus?" Shepard asked, alarmed and standing up.

"Duke Nukem Forever has been delayed again!" Garrus responded looking very sad  
and giving a Turian frown.

"Damnit!" Shepard cursed aloud. "How many Generations is it gonna take to  
complete that game!"

Shepard noticed some bushes moving and twigs breaking.

"Wait what was that?" Shepard asked, looking at Garrus who shrugged.

"Jack Is that you?" Shepard asked as he started moving towards the bushes.

As Shepard finished the sentence, a small, ball shaped object was launched  
upwards from the tree's and landed in front of him.

He looked at it confusedly before finally noticing a familiar object on the  
objects surface. A tattoo.

His eyes bolted open upon realization.

"Holy shit!" Shepard shouted before falling backwards in pure terror.

A dark, tall figure emerged from the woods. A figure which Shepard noticed  
immediately

"Oh shit" Just as Shepard finished the sentence the tall dark figure grabbed him  
by the neck and raised him above the ground

"It's Jason fucking Voorhes!" Shepard choked out in a very weak and struggling  
voice.

Shepard managed to stab Jason in the chest with his boot knife, which made  
Jason lose his grip he had around Shepards neck.

As Shepard hit the ground he looked at the camp and saw several of his crewmen  
ready to fire.

"Fire!" shouted Shepard as he ducked.

Thats Chapter 3 Please review and tell me what you think about it.

Special Thanks to Deathuni10010 For helping me whit spelling and all thath stuff and for having awsome ideas.


	4. First Blood Part 2

**First Blood Part 2.**

As Shepard hit the deck, the squad started firing at Jason.

"It has no effect!" Garrus shouted seeing Jason merely tilt his head as he was pounded with weapons fire.

"Just keep firing we can't let him get to Shepard." Tali yelled in panic.

Shepard got up and started running towards the camp.

"Cease fire!" Shepard screamed as he ran towards the camp.

Those who had clear shots at the monstrosity known as Jason continued to fire while those in front of Shepard stopped immediately.

"Tali give me your shotgun!" Shepard commanded as he ran up to Tali

She threw him her shotgun.

"Be carfu-" Tali could not finish her sentence before Shepard started running towards Jason, firing her shotgun.

"Shotgun rain!" Shepard screamed as he ran towards Jason, firing.

The bullets hit Jason but seemed to have no effect.

"It's Carnage time bitch!" Shepard screamed as he readied a Carnage in his Shotgun.

Sliding against the dirt floor, Shepard shot the shotgun with one hand. The recoil caused his

hand to jerk back, but it didn't stop the Carnage from being fired. The blast from the shotgun literally blew Jason away, sending him flying back into the woods

.

"Jonathan are you alright!" Tali asked as she ran to his side.

"I'm okay Tali." he responded, standing up.

"What did I tell you about shotgun rushing?"

"But Tali :( "

"No Jonathan ,No shotgun rushing!"

Shepard shed a single tear before walking back to camp with Tali.

"That guy took alot of bullets." Garrus said as he swung his rifle behind his back.

"It's not over yet Garrus. He'll will be back." Shepard informed him. Garrus nodded. He turned around to address his crew.

"Alright people, set up a defensive position around the camp!" Shepard shouted as he started moving towards Mordin.

"Mordin, collect some tissue samples from the pieces we blew off. I want to find a way to kill him."

"Yes yes. Will find a way to kill him. Hmm going to need equipment from the Normandy."

"Alright, somebody help Mordin!" shouted Shepard.

Meanwhile near the cabins.

Jason was moving towards his old cabin, Looking for a weapon.

Shepard's Carnage shot had blown a huge hole in Jason's chest which the Reaper Tech had replaced with new, cybernetic flesh almost instantly.

As he entered the old Cabin he found something familiar shining on a table.

It was he's old machete even though it was broken he picked it up and looked at it.

Before he could realize what was happening, some of the Reaper Tech started 'crawling' of his back and onto the machete, not only fixing its shattered remains, but improving it. The new

metal shined orange and the blade grew saw-like ridges. On the blade were lined lights, each giving an ominous glow like that of the Omega-4 relay.

Back at camp.

"Shepard!" Mordin shouted as he came running towards Shepard.

"What is it Mordin?" asked the alarmed Shepard.

"'Have made disturbing discovery. Cells have hint of Reaper meddling in genetic structure.

Could be the one we lost. Need sample of completely fused cell to find way for killing it. Only way to get it is by hunting down monstrosity."

"SERIOUSLY? You expect us to HUNT the HUNTER? Are you (naughty word) insane!"

"Only way, I'm afraid. Could leave area now and leave other people to solve the problem, or could to it ourselves here and now."

"Alright! Alright already. I get it. *Deep sigh* LISTEN UP CREW! We need more of Jason's tissue to complete the analysis, so I'm gonna have to split us up into groups."

"Garrus is with me." *brofist*

"Miranda your with Jacob!"

"Commander," Miranda interrupted "I think it is better if I stay with here at camp and help Mordin."

"Jacob is that okay with you?" Shepard asked.

"Going all alone against an Immortal hockey mask wearing machete wielding mass murderer?" he asked, a brow raised.

"Heavy risk... but the priiiiiiizzzzzeee!"

"Umm... alright." Shepard responded giving Jacob a puzzled look.

"Samara your with Tali." Both Samara and Tali nodded.

"Thane your with legion."

"Acknowledged." Legion responded and Thane nodded.

"Grunt will go with Zaeed."

"Great I get to go with the bloody lizard." Zaeed responded in his accent.

"Be quite! The battlemaster gave us an order." Grunt said as he smashed his fists together.

"Alright every one lets move out!" Shepard shouted. "Wait Garrus, i just have to grab my shotgun."

Before Shepard could grab the shotgun he got slapped on his finger.

"Ouch what the?"

"What did I tell you about shotguns." Tali said leaning to her side.

"But, but you use a shotgun." Shepard replied sadly.

"Yes but i don't rush like a maniac.

"

"Okay then." Shepard said in a grumpy voice.

Shepard kissed Tali on her visor.

"Good luck and be careful."

"I will Jonathan. I will."

Just as Tali turned around Shepard grabbed the shotgun and threw it to Garrus.

"Shhh hide it" Shepard whispered to Garrus.

"Did you say something Jonathan?" Tali said as she turned around to look at Shepard.

"Nothing honey! Good luck!" Shepard said as he grabbed Garrus' arm and started jogging

away from the camp.

As soon as they had gotten into the woods, Garrus threw him his Shotgun.

"Oh how i have missed you." Shepard said as he hugged his shotgun.

"You know Tali is gonna kill us if she finds out about this." Garrus said laughing.

"Then lets make sure she doesn't find about it" *brofist*

"We're here to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and we're all out of gum." Shepard said smiling.

**So thaths the end of the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Special thanks to deathunit100010 for helping me whith everything from spelling to adda**


	5. The Prize

**The Prize**

**So here is a new Chapter. I have decided to split up each Chapter in 2 parts which makes me able to post them more often.**

"So do you think we will get this guy?" Garrus asked, eying the forest around him cautiously.

"I don't know, Garrus. Let's just try to survive and get that damn tissue." responded Shepard, also eying the forest around them.

To break some tension, Garrus decided to ask Shepard a much thought of question.

"So... have you and Tali... done it yet?" Garrus asked with a smirk on his face.

"What? None of your business, Garrus." Shepard answered, hoping to have the murderer pop up and stop the conversation from continuing.

"So you two HAVE done it" Garrus stated with a Turian 'smile'.

"WHO TOLD YOU!"

Garrus only looked at the Commander. Finding out that he was joking, his face turned red. So red, in fact, that it produced some of its own light. Garrus only burst into laughter, falling into the moist floor.

"Damn it Garrus, don't tell anyone!" Shepard managed to shout.

Garrus, finally controlling his laughter, stood up and brushed the mud off of himself.

"I wont... only if you tell me something."

"ANYTHING!"

Garrus only smirked.

"What does she look like?"

Meanwhile near Camp Crystal Lake, Counselor Cabins

Jacob was looking everywhere, literally turning in circles.

"Hmmm guess I'm lost and all alone out here. Heavy risk bu-"

Jacob couldn't finish his sentence as he was knocked down by Jason, dropping down from a tree behind him.¨

"Ah, so you want some of this?" Jacob challenged as he stood up and flashed his arms with a blue biotic glow.

Jason only tilted his head to the side before punching Jacob. He was out cold by the time his head hit the rock on the floor. Jason grabbed a leg and started to pull him away through the prickly bushes.

Back with Shepard and Garrus

Garrus rose his head at the feint but noticeable shriek of Jacob.

"Shepard, I just heard Jacob scream!"

Shepard, who was foraging for berries, turned around surprisingly fast.

"Come on we have to hurry while there's sill time!" Shepard shouted as he dropped his berries. Him and Garrus began sprinting to the area where they heard the scream come from.

Meanwhile near the camp.

"Tali, I see you and the Commander have become quite close." Samara said as she walked beside Tali.

"Wha? Uhmm, yes." Tali said nervously wriggling her hands.

"No need to get nervous." Samara said calmly.

"Well, it's just... I've have never been in a relationship, so it feels kinda weird talking about it."

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Tali. Your life with him is personal and I understand if you don't want to talk about it." the Justicar assured her.

They spent a few silent seconds walking. Tali eventually spoke.

"You really want to know?" Tali said silently.

"Only if it is alright with you."

"Yes it is." Tali responded.

Samara nodded. "Want to tell me where it all began?"

Tali was interrupted by Legion before she could start talking.

"Creator Tali'Zorah, Samara Justicar, Do you read? " Legion asked through the comm radio.

"Yes Legion we read you. " Tali said slightly annoyed by Legion's interruption.

"We have found Voorhees Jason's old cabin. Assistance may be required."

"Alright Legion, we're on our way." Tali acknowledged as she nodded to Samara. They began running towards Legions coordinates.

That's the end of this Chapter folks Part 2 of this chapter should be up soon.

**Special thanks to ****deathunit100010**** for fixing my spelling and for giving me ideas and helping me with my story. Check out his stories**.

**Please check out ****TTTX**** stories. They are really good. I am also helping him on one of his stories.**


	6. The Prize Part 2

**The Prize Part 2 **

Shepard and Garrus ran towards the location that they had heard Jacob scream in.

"Come on Garrus, if we hurry he might still have chance." Shepard shouted as he ran.

"Miranda, can you see where Jacob is?" Shepard shouted into the comm radio.

Miranda checked a small map layout of the area via an old map.

"He seems to be moving towards The Old Toxic Waste dump." Miranda answered.

"Alright, we have to hurry." Shepard said as he and Garrus ran towards the toxic dump.

When Shepard and Garrus Came out of the woods they spotted Jason dragging Jacob towards the toxic waste, Jacob half unconscious and half fighting back, flailing his arms a little.

"STOP!" Shepard shouted as he picked up his Heavy Pistol. Garrus picked up his sniper rifle but didn't bother to aim.

"Drop him slowly!" Shepard shouted.

Jason just looked at Shepard and Garrus before he threw Jacob in the toxic waste.

Shepard and Garrus started firing their weapons at Jason, but it was of no use. The bullets made loud and meaty thuds on the murderers body, but it didn't have any visual affect.

"Why do we even try to kill this guy?" Shepard asked looking at Garrus.

"I don't know!" Garrus screamed over the gunfire and Jacobs screams.

The gunfire couldn't keep Jason from advancing and before they knew it Jason was standing in front of them.

"Oh Shit." Shepard and Garrus said aloud as they both looked at Jason.

Before they could do anything else Jason grabbed both of them by the neck.

They both started choking due to the building pressure on their necks.

Garrus managed to pick his pistol from his belt with one hand and started shooting Jason

One of the bullets hit Jason thumb and blew it off.

Jason dropped Garrus and Shepard

Jason staggered back, breathing heavily through his mask. Grunting, he grabbed his machete from his rag-like belt and raised it high, ready to strike.

Before he could make contact with either Shepard or Garrus, Shepard's radio came to life.

"Shepard we are moving into Jason's house now." Tali said over the radio.

Jason stopped centimeters from Shepard's neck and pulled it back. He turned around and began walking to the forest.

"'Phew', that was close." Garrus said as he stood up.

Shepard smacked him on the back of the head.

"Not close! He's heading for Tali and the others!" Shepard said.

They heard a sound not that different from mud hitting something. He turned to where Jason threw Jacob and his eyes showed a mix of shock and disgust.

"Oh Shit." Shepard said as Jacob crawled out of the toxic waste.

Most of Jacobs skin and flesh had melted off and his rib cage was now exposed, strings of what used to be his toned chest managing to keep the exposed organs inside.

His jaw bone fell off of him and an eye hanged out of its socket, still attached to where it once was.

The strings of Jacobs chest started tearing off and, with nothing to holding his organs in place, they dropped to the ground and landed in a mess before Jacob finally collapsed, his bones hitting each other and some snapping from toxic decomposition.

They looked at it in disgust before leaving the gruesome sight.

**Here is the end of this chapter people, I hope you liked it.**

**Special thanks to deathunit100010 for fixing my spelling and grammar.**


	7. He's Back

He's back! The man behind the mask

"Tali, its Shepard. Drop what your doing and set up defensive positions!"  
Shepard shouted into the comm as he made his way through the thick bushes.

"Shepard? What happened?" Tali asked, worried.

"Jason killed Jacob! We think he's moving to the cabin your at!"

"Oh Keelah." Tali said, shaking her head.

"Were on our way!" Shepard shouted again as he ran towards the cabin.

...

Jason was walking steadily fast towards his old cabin. He had only one goal in  
mind. 'Kill the filthy intruders'

Meanwhile in Jason's cabin

"Samara, Legion, we're going to have to set up defenses." Tali informed her  
counterparts. She couldn't hide the fear in her voice. "Jason's moving in on  
our position."

Samara nodded in agreement while Legion gave a silent click. As each member  
took their first steps, the sounds of bushes moving filled their ears/audio  
receptors.

Each member knelled down and aimed wherever they found an opening. Legion's  
radar showed no hostiles or noticeable movements in the area, but Jason wasn't  
simply an 'object'.

The two organics jumped slightly as they heard a loud thud not far from them.  
They aimed their weapons to where the sound came from. There was a silent  
patter of feet before it stopped abruptly.

Tali's trigger finger twitched at the sudden stop. She slowly moved over to  
the nearby window and took a deep breath, which came out shakily. She gripped  
the weapon in her hand and lay down flat against the wall. She gave another  
deep breath before she quickly leaned out of the window and rapidly aimed in  
every direction. She was frightened to find nothing.

If there wasnt anything out here then whe-

A loud crash was heard behind her. She turned on her heels quickly and found a  
tall figure standing in front of her. Before she could react, the figure,  
presumably Jason, grabbed her by her throat. She momentarily clawed at the  
hand before being raised and thrown to a nearby wall. Due to its age, she  
quickly broke through it and was knocked out by the time she landed.

Samara's hands glowed blue as she prepared a shockwave, but the monster moved  
faster then she expected. He quickly slapped her hand away before applying the  
same force of strength on her throat. She, like Tali, started clawing at the  
hand before he pressed her against the wall. Her eyes opened wide as he  
pressed her harder and harder against he wall.

Legion had started shooting him, but was of little affect. Her eyes started  
rolling back as lack of oxygen started creeping up on her, but was somewhat  
saved once the pressure he pressed on her throat caused her head to break  
through the old cabin wall. She sharply inhaled before being pulled back  
inside. She managed to see a fist and gave a short lived gasp before it made  
contact. The force of the fist was... strong. The sound of a skull cracking  
was heard clearly as the fist made contact with her face. The Asari Justicar  
died as fast as she blinked. Instantly.

Jason dropped the body and moved over to the synthetic soldier. Legion fired  
at every part of the body its human schematics showed were the weakest. Just  
like firing at its chest, it had little effect. Jason pulled his machete from  
his rag-like belt and swirled it in his hands as he approached the geth.  
Legion continued firing until the last of the ammo clip depleted. Its melee  
protocol enacting, it moved the weapon and prepared to beat Jason with the  
butt of its rifle. The result was a swift cut straight through Legions 'head'.  
Jason pulled the machete out slowly, observing the effects it had on the  
unknown machine. It was the same as any result from any living creature being  
cut in the hard. Death.

Turning his attention back to the original target, he turned and kicked a hole  
in the wall. As soon as he exited, he searched and walked to the unconscious  
body that lay on the moist floor and mentally prepared to kill the intruder.  
Upon reaching her, he raised his weapon, only to have it dramatically shot out  
of his hands. He looked over to where the weapons fire came from and saw a  
familiar sight. The human soldier.

Shepard shouted in rage as he burst through the bushes. Garrus followed, but  
was slightly far behind. Jason swung its arm at him once Shepard reached him,  
but missed. As soon as he swung his other hand, Shepard caught it. "Die you  
rotting piece of **!" Shepard shouted, pressing the shotgun against his chest  
with one hand and pulling the trigger.

He gave a loud grunt as he was launched back into the house by the sheer force  
of the waited for Garrus to arrive, and once he did he ran into  
the house to ensure the monster was dead. The sight he was confronted with  
made him curse with gritted teeth. Legion and Samara's bodies lay in the cabin  
floor, but Jason's was nowhere to be seen.

"**!" Shepard shouted in frustration. As soon as he looked over to Garrus and  
Tali, he remembered how she lay, almost as though she was lifeless. He dropped  
his weapon and ran to her.

"TALI!" Shepard shouted in panic. As he reached her, he dropped by her side  
and checked her suit. There were no noticeable ruptures, leading to him giving  
a sigh. Making sure his initial analysis was correct, he activated his  
Omni-tool and ran his hand over her, awaiting a medical diagnosis to summarize  
any unnoticeable effect. Shepard gave a sigh of relief at there being no signs  
of mental or physical damage aside from a minor concussion.

"Is she fine?" Garrus asked from behind him. Shepard stayed kneeled beside her  
and looked over her unconscious form.

"She has a minor concussion, but nothing serious." he responded.

"Shes the lucky one." Garrus responded with a sad tone in his voice. "I just  
saw... the other two."

"Damn it!" Shepard muttered. "If we were faster we could have..." he  
stopped.

"We got here as fast as we could, Shepard. You know that." Garrus assured him.  
"We did what we could once we got he-"

*Bip Bip Bip*

They looked around quizzically.

*Bip Bip Bip*

"What the hell is that noise?" Garrus asked.

"Wait, let me check." Shepard said as he reached into one of his tactical  
slots on his armor. He pulled out a rectangular device.

"It seems to be my Ipod Touch 4000." he answered as he looked at the screen.

"Wait a minute... What the...?"

The screen read 'Downloading Legion App.'

..

So, this is the end of this chapter folks.

Some of you might be wondering why haven't written anything lately. It's  
because I had an accident while Longboarding. I fell of the board and hit my  
head pretty hard. Guess im lucky to have worn a helmet :D

Too bad the force of the impact broke it in two :O

I myself got an severe concussion from that, so I've been relaxing the last  
few weeks and, as a result of me missing ou on school, had a crap-load of  
make-up work to do D: (I was home for almost a month)

But Now I'm back and that's why the title is- 'He's back! The man behind the  
mask'

As always, special thanks to deathhunit100010 for all his help.


End file.
